ookamishoujotokurooujifandomcom-20200222-history
Kyouya Sata
Kyouya Sata is the titular hero of the series. He is known as the "Prince" of the school, but the truth is that he is exactly the opposite of a prince. He intended to be Erika Shinohara's boyfriend just to let her be his "pet dog." Little by little, he begins to take care of her and he becomes jealous every time she approaches other boys. Later in the series after all the drama, he officially becomes Erika's real boyfriend. In Volume 16 Chapter 58 and 58.5, he is now the husband of Erika and the father of Yuina Sata. Appearance Kyouya is a very handsome young man with long messy blonde hair and red eyes. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform which consists of a white blouse, gray cardigan and a striped white and red tie. Due to the fact that his casual wear is fashionable, he's often mistaken to be a model. In Volume 16 Chapter 58 and 58.5, his hair is less messy and it is no longer long, which indicates that he has gotten a haircut. Personality Kyouya has a "princely" image which he puts on to mask the fact that he is a sadist. Aside from Erika Shinohara, he treats everyone else in a sweet and polite manner. Artificially, that is. As time goes on, it's revealed he treats anyone who tries to get close to him cold. Gradually, he develops a protective attitude towards Erika whenever she associated with other guys. He is also seen getting jealous a lot. Kyouya has been described to be a "tsundere". His personality gets better as time goes on. He often says rude words to Erika. Background Both his parents are divorced prior to the start of the series. They got along well at first but due to his parent's hectic work schedule, they gradually grew apart. This event is often portrayed by a scene of Kyouya witnessing a snowman falling apart slowly. His parents divorce contributed to his cold attitude towards love since then. In one of the last episodes, after returning home from visiting his mother with Erika Shinohara, he sees a flashback of the falling snowman again. Erika shows him a picture of his sister smashing the snowman apart, then in realization he says to himself, "That's right, it didn't fall apart for no reason." Erika continues on rambling about snowman's, then tells him that if he destroys the snowman they make together, she is going to make hundreds more. This makes him smile. He lives with his father in an apartment who's a workaholic and often works outside of the country. Due to this, he is often alone at home. His mother lives close in Kobe, but he doesn't visit her much. However, after visiting with Erika, he tells her he will visit more often. Trivia *The name Kyouya 'means "respect" (恭) ('kyou) and "also" (也) (ya). *Kyouya's surname Sata 'means "help, aid" (佐) ('sa) and "field" (田) (ta). *Kyouya really likes dogs as he has a soft spot for them, but he refuses to adopt one himself, because his last pet died when he was in his second year of middle school. When he thinks back to how he might lose one again someday, he can't adopt another pet. *Kyouya hates Valentines Day, Christmas and Dating. *Kyouya dislikes sweet things. * Kyouya really cares for Erika Shinohara and truly does love her. * Kyouya has reiterated the fact he has had no shortage of women, probably indicating that he was a player before meeting Erika. When he met Erika, this has changed and he says that he's stopped playing around with girls since he found a new dog. * Kyouya got Erika pregnant before they were married. * Kyouya is not fond of airplanes, saying that he does not understand how a large piece of metal can fly. * Before Kyouya met Erika, he did have short flings/past relationships, but then that changed. ** He admits that he was like Nozomi Kamiya in the past. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters